Greater Steam City
This article is rated G for Minimal Violence and Light Depressive Themes. ---- Greater Steam City is a once-populated, now largely abandoned city that still remains somewhat popular with people from other realms, despite its high crime rate. Nearly identical to its sister realm Lesser Steam City, Greater Steam City is a cubical realm that used to be isolated, and is heavily reliant on steam technology. However, unlike Greater Steam City, Lesser Steam City has a semi-positive feel, even if it's not as populated as it used to be. Magical Rules Like Lesser Steam City, Greater Steam City has one, and only one, incredibly strict rule on magic: Some varieties of magic are completely unusable here, and when a type of magic allowing a user to control a type of object doesn't work here, then that type of object simply can't be controlled by anyone. The most famous example of a magic type that doesn't work here is probably electricity-related magic, as this not working makes normal electricity-powered technology not work here, either. Other types of magic that don't work here are magic controlling technology (as these generally control electricity-powered technology, making them a subset of electricity-based magic for these purposes), poison, air, and light. (Note that this means, for example, that windmills and lamps don't work here.) It should be mentioned, however, that many varieties of magic do work here, including those controlling fire, water, ice, earth, darkness, and time. History Greater Steam City, like Lesser Steam City, was isolated from other realms until recently. In its isolation, its inhabitants became proud of the realm's own "advanced" steam technology, which it maintained for a while due to the fact that all electricity-related power didn't work and the fact that no other realms could contact it to expose its inhabitants to higher levels of technology. Unlike Greater Steam City, however, Lesser Steam City has a fairly short and positive recent history, with two notable events happening recently, both caused by the fact that Greater Steam City developed its technology a bit earlier than Lesser Steam City did. This first, while somewhat negative, was far less so than in Lesser Steam City. This event occurred when an unusually powerful magic-user named Sierra Rinn, frustrated by her inability to gain leadership through any means other than power, began attempting to forcibly take over the realm. In this realm, the inhabitants of the realm used a newly invented weapon to quickly take down Sierra, thus keeping her from causing any trouble for the realm's inhabitants. The second, which occurred very shortly after the first, was definitely positive: Due to a variety of new technological advancements on Greater Steam City's end, its inhabitants were able to break through the barrier leading to Amaranth City, with the help of the inhabitants of Amaranth City. This allowed many inhabitants of Greater Steam City to move to the more advanced and generally nicer Amaranth City, gave the inhabitants of Amaranth City an opportunity to get some fancy technology and other interesting goods that Greater Steam City had that Amaranth City didn't, and was generally a good business opportunity for everyone, as well as getting Amaranth City a lot more inhabitants. Locations Anyone can live here, you don't have to ask permission to put a character here. Steam City Central As the name states, this is the center of activity for Greater Steam City. It's full of activity, as well as being full of lots of conveniences, like sellers of all sorts of rare goods, but it also has its fair share of thieves who are just waiting for their opportunity to steal some of those commodities, so the area is not without its drawbacks (and indeed, for some, the drawbacks might be greater than the advantages). Notable Residents As of right now, there are no notable residents of Steam City Central. Rotary Depths Beneath Greater Steam City, there is a lot of dilapidated machinery that nobody pays attention to keeping in good shape any more. In and amongst this lightless machinery is the Rotary Depths, a thriving community of people who only live there either because they're too poor to live elsewhere or because they make a living off of stealing from these people (a task made easier by the darkness that this place affords). Notable Residents As of right now, there are no notable residents of the Rotary Depths. Viridian College One of the nicer areas of Greater Steam City, and an area that can't be found in Lesser Steam City (having been destroyed there), Viridian College has managed to make a name for itself as one of the few actually decent places in Metropolis. That and its low admission fees compared to similar colleges in other realms brings in a lot of bright students to the college. Notable Residents As of right now, there are no notable residents of Viridian College. Fun Facts *This is an alternate version of the Sonic Fanon Wiki city of Metropolis, a sub-area of the Sonic Fanon Wiki dimension VA-TIO. Category:Articles Category:Realms